Order of Nautillus
The Order of Nautillus is a pirate's guild on POTCO. The Order was created on 28 March 2011 (1722) by her founder, Nicholas Nikolai (current in-game name: IL Natuilea). The Order was started while Nicholas and Jack Pistol were hunting for cursed blades at Isla Tormenta. The idea was for the guild to be a new home for the Telltalini family and for activities like : Cursed Blade Hunting, PvP, SvS, General Looting and other activities. Guild History When the guild started Nicholas and Jack immediately began to recruit and they grew the guild rapidly. After a few days of recruiting and guild expansion,the guild did an invasion together on their home server, Guines. After the invasion they began to recruit players who were still hanging around. The guildmaster of Walker's Assassins got jealous and tried to convince people not to join us but instead to join him. The Order didn't tolerate such things and when he refused to stop PvP, war was declared. Nautillus won the PvP match and Walker left but continued to harass our members later. Nautillus went to Tortuga Abassa to get help against Walker's Assassins and INFERNO agreed to help. Nautillus continued to grow and invited members on Abassa to the guild often. On one of the days they were inviting, Ned Yellowbeard seemed to feel like we were his competition and began accusing us of theft and lies. The alliance ended and war broke out. Nautillus grew famous for fighting INFERNO. Eventually both wars died out and then Co. Black Guard began attacking without orders from the lord marshall of the time,Samuel Redbeard. The Battle of Telltale HQ took place. Nautillus and her allies with lots of help from Simon Treasurehawk and more won. After the battle, Nautillus decided to try avoiding wars with the exception of the war on Pearson for Russia. Nautillus Territories Guines: *Capital Server *Fort Charles - Base of Armed Operations *Governor's Mansion - Democracy HQ,Governmental and Presidential Apartments *Port Royal Town - Commercial and Residential Area Fragilles *Province of Nautillus *Fort Charles - Foreign Meeting Area and Secondary Military HQ Ranks President - Nicholas Nikolai Deputy President - Jack Pistol Grandmaster - Signora Miss De Firenze Senators - All Officers Congress - All Veterans Military Grand Marshal - Admiral of the flag General - Admiral Brigadier General - Rear Admiral Colonel - Naval Colonel Commander - Naval Squad Captian Lieutenant - Naval Lieutenant Seargent - Naval Captain Major - Naval Midshipman Corporal - Second Class Envoy Cadet - Envoy Notable Members *Nicholas Nikolai - Guild Founder and Current Guildmaster *Signora Miss De Firenze - Grandmaster of Guild *Jack Pistol - Head Officer *Jack Shipwrecker - Well trusted officer and has been a member for long *Victoria Wolfsbane - Well trusted officer and has been a member for long Allies *North Enemies None at the moment. Banned List *Nate Treshercaptain - For betrayal and many more reasons Guild Activities *Cursed Blade Hunting *Plunder Trips *PvP *SvS Guild Uniforms The guild uniform is a choice not a requirement. The exact pieces of clothing arent necessary, anything similar is fine. Full Uniform as worn by Nicholas Nikolai and Jack Pistol: *Hat - Steel Conquistador *Coat - Barbossa Coat *Shirt - St Patrick's Day Shirt *Vest - Grey Sack Vest *Pants - Valentine's Breeches *Belt - Any *Boots - Royal Commodore or Valentine's Breeches Basically if you can get a conquistador type hat with a full outfit of black you pretty much have the uniform. Category:Guilds